


The Smell of a Snow Storm

by KazOfScotland



Series: Daydream Believer [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Funeral Day, Gen, M/M, Parental Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: It’s the day that Dory wanted to ignore. But it was also perfect. The smell of a snow storm about to arrive as she waited to go to her mum’s funeral.
Relationships: Past Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood - Relationship, Seamus Finnigan & Original Female Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: Daydream Believer [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853704
Kudos: 1
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	The Smell of a Snow Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: The Smell before the Snow/ The Smell before the Storm for the 30 Days of Winter Writing by Keep Calm and Write Something on Facebook and Discord.

There’s this smell. It’s a smell that was difficult to explain. It was unique to those moments before a snow storm began. But there was no way to explain it. 

It sounded mad, and Dory was not afraid to admit that, she knew just how mad it sounded, especially when she couldn’t explain the smell. But it was there, and she knew it was. It was always there just before a storm. Rain or snow. It was there. 

It seemed fitting that today was a day like that. That there was the quiet peacefulness that came in the hours before the snowstorm started. She liked to think that her mum would like that, that she would like how the universe found it appropriate to bring a snowstorm on this day. 

But for now, in the hour or so she had before she had to face everyone and their condolences, she was going to sit outside and enjoy that smell and the quiet. The smell reminded her of her mum and how they would go out and dance as the snowflakes fell all around them every single time it snowed. The tradition had belonged to only the two of them; Rolf, Lysander and Lorcan had never been invited to join them; it had been something solely for the mother and daughter duo. And now, now she missed it more than she wanted to admit, she missed her mum already and it had only been a week. 

As the first year of the day made its way down her cheek, so too did the first snowflake of the storm that had been brewing. Dory, however, couldn’t bring herself to head inside. She wanted to hold off the inevitable of having to say goodbye to her mum forever, which is why Seamus found her sitting in the back garden, covered in snowflakes and freezing. 

After she jumped in surprise at someone else being there and wrapping her inside a blanket, Dory turned towards him and found that she was glad not to be on her own. Seamus still had both of his parents, her sort-of-grandparents, but in the week that had passed since… since the incident, he has done an amazing job at holding her and her dad together. 

He was warmth. It went against everything that she was feeling. Cold externally. Cold on the inside. Cold, as if her emotions had been replaced with ice. Cold cheeks melding together with icy tears. All she felt was cold. But Seamus, her third father basically, could push some of that cold away for both her and her dad just by being there, just by wrapping his arms around either of them. 

“It’s time to go,” his voice was gentle as he spoke, his arms wrapped around her, it was as if he was trying to hug the warmth back into her. He was treating her in the same way as her dad had been, he was just there and let her choose what she needed. “I know you don’t want to go, I wish we didn’t have to either, but we have to.” 

“I could smell the snow storm before it came, it made me think of how mum would love this,” Dory’s voice took on that whimsical lilt that she had developed after years with her mother. It brought tears to the eyes of both Dory and Seamus. “I’ve never been to a funeral, what if I do it wrong?” Despite the fact that she was seventeen, legally an adult in the Wizarding world, she felt so child-like at the fact that she was getting ready to do something so important for the first time. She wanted to make sure that she was respectful to her mum, and everyone else who was there mourning her. 

“You can’t do it wrong. It’s a funeral to celebrate your Ma, Dory. You can cry if you want to, or you can remember all of the happy times with her. All you have to do is whatever you need to get through the day. People will be sad there, some people will talk about Luna and joke about things they did with her. But you know your Ma, she never wanted us to be sad or angry about anything.” Dory couldn’t help but stare at Seamus as he pulled her up and into a hug. She had grown up with Seamus being around but it wasn’t until this exact moment that she realised just how much he had taken on the role of being a dad.

“Okay. But you and dad will be there for it all?” Dory wished she could have sounded more confident, that she could show that his reassurance had helped. But this was too big for her. She didn’t know if she wanted to be an adult yet. 

No, that was wrong, she knew that she didn’t want to be an adult yet. She wanted to dance around the garden and try to figure out how to describe the smell before a snowstorm. 

“Of course.” And with that promise made Seamus lead her into the house where dad was waiting. He like Seamus was dressed in a suit but she also noticed her dad wore his charm to keep the nargles away. She knew that her mum had given it to him when they had both still been at Hogwarts but he rarely wore it for people to see. It was perfect just like the fact that there was a beautiful snow storm as well. It was a sad day but it was exactly how her mum would have wanted it to be. 


End file.
